A headset system according to the disclosure is mainly used in offices, receptions and call centres.
The headset base unit, which is connected to a telecommunication device, such as a PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network) phone, is normally placed on the desk within reach of the user, so that he with his hand can take the headset from the headset base unit's headset holder and arrange it on his head.
Such headset systems provide hands free operation, as the user while speaking through the headset can use his hands for other purposes, such using a computer, handling papers etc.
Wireless headsets are increasingly used as no wire will be in the way and because the user may be able to leave his desk while talking through the headset.
The Bluetooth standard and communications protocol is primarily designed for low power consumption, with a short range (power-class-dependent: 1 meter, 10 meters, 100 meters) based on low-cost transceiver microchips in each device.
Bluetooth enables these devices to communicate with each other when they are in range. The devices use a radio communications system, so they do not have to be in line of sight of each other, and can even be in other rooms, as long as the received transmission is powerful enough.
In addition, headsets following other wireless standards such as DECT are becoming more and more popular.
Because of the limited size of a headset and because it is desirable to operate it while located out of sight on the user's head or ear, interaction with the user becomes a challenge. The headset user interface normally consists of a few buttons and a light emitting diode. In some cases, a small display is provided on the side of the headset.
The base user interface can have one or more of the following advantages over the headset interface:                the base user interface can be designed larger than the headset user interface and thereby more sturdy and easy to operate,        the user can look at the base interface while operating it,        the risk of pushing the headset out of correct position when operating the headset user interface is avoided, when the base user interface can be used.        
GN 9350 is an office headset system comprising a headset base unit to be placed on a desk and a wireless headset, which can be placed in a headset holder of the headset base unit when not in use. The headset is recharged when placed in the holder. The headset base unit can be simultaneously connected to a desk phone, which can be a PSTN phone or an IP Phone, and a USB socket on a PC. The upper surface of the headset base unit is provided with a “telephone mode” button and a “USB mode” button. When the user wants to make or receive a telephone call via the desk phone, he presses the “telephone mode” button. If the user wants to make or receive a call via a soft phone installed on the PC, he presses the “USB mode” button. In addition, the headset base unit comprises a cover, underneath of which a display and buttons are arranged. Here, the user can adjust parameters such as microphone level, hook switch selection (type of electronic switch or hook lifter), range/power selection (the headset base unit's transmitting power), tone settings (equalisation), wideband/narrowband selection and protection level (protection against sudden sound spikes). The headset unit comprises a “talk button” for ending and receive calls, and a “volume control button” for adjusting the speaker volume and muting the microphone.